Radnormon™
Radnormon™ is an EPIC card game from ancient times, and is absolutely NO relation to Pokemon. Traditionally, winners can get a lifetime supply of Radnor of all flavours, while losers receive either Lord Nelson's Trousers or the PUNYSHE. List of Cards Nigel pokemon card.jpg|Nigel Nigel thornberry card.jpg|Nigel Thornberry Shaggy card.jpg|Ultra Instinct Shaggy Zlatan card.jpg|Zlatan Globglogabgalab card.jpg|Globglogabgalab 26B37710-2FF1-4201-B913-09BB642521FD.jpeg|MEGA NIGEL EX God card.jpg|God Ultra rare peely shrek.jpg|ULTRA RARE PEELY SHREK C06177C6-A7CA-4460-BBD4-29189FBBA05B.png|Trongle Troll 8481001E-AE40-444B-B277-C88DCBFBCEAD.png|Quorn Nigel Uncle ben card.jpg|Ben Dover SMASHING.png|Nigel SMASHING Lord Farquaad.png|Lord Farquaad Toteh.png|Roteh Toteh GateskeeperRadnor.png|Gateskeeper Ç R Æ B B.png|Mighty Ç R Æ B B aufrenchnigel_radnormon.jpg|AU French Nigel bulk nigel.jpg|Nigel Hulk (erroneously titled as Bulk Nigel) Squilliam.png|Squilliam Fancyson UH.png|UH GNE.png|GNE Bungle.png|FRESH Bungalo Ungle.png|Ungle Bungalo GNEX.png|GN EX vince_pokemon_card.jpg|Vince ultimate_beanos_pokecard.jpg|Ultimate Beanos Trivia * Radnormon™ was invented by Shaggy in 1000BS and was named after his favorite drink. * The trademare symbol is intended. Otherwise, you are atomic meme cuisine. * Radnormon™ is Nigel's favorite card game. * The only rule of Radnormon™ is that there are no rules, the advanced rules are actual rules. * Contrary to popular belief, Radnormon™ cards do NOT taste like Radnor. So stop licking them. Honestly! * The gallery used to be a mess but GNE0001 improved it. Thank you, GNE0001! * This page is 1st most visited article! YAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!! * Oh wait, nevermind. * Nigel * Bluegod part one has been made; part two is imminent and I need more art classroom paints to inspire me for the next villain in the saga. Advanced Rules * There are two decks, a Spesh Deck and a Mon Deck for each player. Each deck should have 30 cards. The Mon Deck contains the Radnormon you summon and the Spesh Deck contains your energy, tokens '''and EFFEX/Trainer.' * At the start, you draw a cumulative six cards from both decks with a minimum of one drawn from each deck and a seventh which you summon as your '''Main Radnormon' (until it retreats or dies). * You start your turn by drawing one card from each deck. * During your turn, you can bench any other Radnormon you have in your hand. They are chosen in the order they are benched after a Main Radnormon retreats or dies; you can also attach energy to a Radnormon to allow them to attack with their unique effects or attach/consume unique tokens, consuming a token increases the damage of the attack by double. * You end your turn by attacking (if you can). * If you have a form of Nigel as your Main Radnormon, you win, unless they have another Nigel as theirs. * You can evolve your Radnormon through the special evolution cards in the Mon Deck which fully heals their damage when they evolve. When they evolve you gain a special stoob counter '''which allows you to triple your damage and draw cards if you consume it with a token. * Tokens may also have special specified effects, such as the '''Spice Token "Makes Steamy Hot Spicy Rice attract the first Radnormon on the bench and deals damage to that Radnormon as well as the Main Radnormon." Jojo's Bizarre Rules * You only use one Radnormon card from the Mon Deck. * Step one: Draw your card * Step two: If it's Nigel, the opponent dies, unless they also have a Nigel. * Step three:Pour Radnor onto your card to conduct the Radnor energy you send into it. * Step four: Do funky karate stance while the vision of your card appears behind you; all effects in the normal game work here. * The true power of the Radnormon is derived from the card, however it is also powered by a multiplier regarding your: Radnor energy (index), force of will(index), magic items(multiplier), Godly favour(dependent), taste in memes(addition) and when you last drank Radnor(addition). There is only one power cap: Nigel. * Step five: Engage battle * Step six: While the Radnormon are fighting for supremacy, to further increase its power, you must shout repeatedly and extremely quickly, a one or two syllable word which describes the Radnormon. (I.E: Trongle of Sprongle "Damn" or "Rumple"; Quorn Nigel "useless" or "muda" (Japanese), etc.) * Step seven plus: Remember that this isn't anime so the loser actually takes realistic damage. This is NOT anime. Category:Nigel Category:Games Category:Tribangle Category:™